Vive les Serpensouffles !
by irishlizzieb
Summary: Même 17 ans après la guerre, les préjugés entre maison sont toujours aussi présents. Et il est temps que quelqu'un y remédie. Et, franchement, qui mieux que Serpentard et Poufsouffle -les deux maisons les moins appréciés de l'école- pour faire ce job ? [aucun couples (normalement)]


**Vive les Serpensouffle !**

 _Bonjour mes petits n'amis !_

 _J'écris cette fanfic en parallèle de « Constellations. » donc je posterais plus rarement pour celle-ci._

 _Je vous rappelle également que c'est une ff sans prétention, faite pour mon plaisir (et pour le votre) mettant en scène deux OC un peu loufoques (enfin surtout une) ! Ils sont là simplement pour me faire rire et parce qu'ils ont une noble (?) cause qui leur tient à cœur._

 _Disclaimer_ _: tout appartient à JK Rowling, hormis l'histoire qui est loin d'être à sa hauteur._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

 **Plus grande je serais Poufsouffle !**

Ah le quai 9 ¾. Ah le Poudlard Express. Ah les gens avec des chapeaux pointus.

Bon je ne trouve rien d'autre devant quoi m'extasier alors ne vous plaigniez pas. Ah si, je vois quelque chose digne d' être admirer et de s'extasier pour là bas, près du train. Une petite tête blonde sort de la foule pour dire au revoir à ses parents. Helga qu'il est mignon. Scorpius Malfoy -aussi surnommé par moi-même 'le magnifique nain de jardin'- se trouve là, plus beau qu'un camion (et sachez que j'ai une passion dévorante pour les camions, c'est dire). ' _Nain de jardin'_ principalement parce qu'il est petit, certes il n'a que 11 ans, mais 5cm en moins que moi c'est quand même un record !

C'est ma sœur qui me l'a dit : Les garçons plus petits que nous ne sont pas intéressants, une histoire de taille de parties génitales ou un truc du genre. Ceci dit, d'après moi, les garçons ne sont pas intéressants en général. Tenez, prenez Salazard Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor ces deux là se prenaient pour le nombril du monde, 'moi je suis le plus courageux' 'moi je suis trop cool avec mes serpents' bla bla bla. Ces deux là devaient avoir les chevilles plus gonflés que la Tante Marge (un splendide chapitre de la vie de Harry Potter, raconté dans 'Les _très_ nombreuses erreurs du garçon qui a survécu' biographie non-officiel par Rita Skeeter). Et les filles là dedans ? Bah tiens comme d'habitude elles se tenaient à carreau, et travaillaient, _elles_. Rowena s'occuper d'éduquer des crétins, et Helga était tout simplement la plus exemplaire : 'j'accepte tout le monde parce que je ne suis pas un crétin musclé sans cervelle mais chevaleresque, ni un imbécile raciste et misogyne.'

Tout ça pour vous expliquez que oui, le 'sexe faible' est largement plus fort que le 'sexe viril' qui soit-dit-en-passant n'a rien de viril à mon humble avis.

Mais passons. Aujourd'hui est un jour important et crucial pour moi. Décisif même. Et il ne l'est pas que pour moi. Des centaines de premiers années aux hormones débordantes sont là, sur le fameux quai à attendre que leurs parents les lâchent pour rentrer dans le train, se faire des amis -ou des ennemies- commencés à avoir un semblant de vie sociale, et enfin, rentrer à Poudlard. Et aussi étudier, mais ce n'est qu'un détail infime.

Je regarde un à un les enfants, certains paressent stresser, d'autres sautent dans tout les sens d'impatience, et enfin, il reste ceux qui pleurent.

Ceux là sont ceux qui m'intriguent le plus. C'est vrai, pourquoi pleurer ? Parce qu'on ne voit plus nos familles jusqu'aux vacances de Noël ? Parce qu'on quittent la maison pour la première fois ? La peur ? D'accord. Mais la peur de quoi ?

C'est quelque chose qui n'a pas de sens pour moi. Nous allons probablement vivre nos plus belles années à Poudlard dans la plus merveilleuse école du Royaume-Uni et apprendre à nous connaître les uns les autres, nous aurons les mêmes âges, quasiment les mêmes centres d'intérêts. Nous ne serons jamais seuls, et tout le monde s'entre aidera. Il n'y aucune raison de pleurer. N'est-ce pas ?

Je remarque un garçon de mon âge environ,un petit brun aux grands yeux rougis et l'air perdu, portant des robes neuves encore sans couleurs. Il pleure d'une manière peu élégante -et encore, c'est un euphémisme- et répète 'je veux pas y aller non non non s'il vous plaîîîîîîît laissez moi rester avec vous' tout en tenant les vêtements de ses parents, comme si cela allait l'empêcher de partir. Si je n'avais pas de cœur j'aurais sans doute dit qu'il était pitoyable, mais là je vais plutôt dire qu'il est... Attendrissant ?

Je le vois renifler bruyamment et s'essuyait la morve coulant de son nez à l'aide de sa manche. Je retire tout ceux que j'ai dis plus tôt il est pitoyable.

« - Jo, un petit bisou pour la route au lieu de rêvasser ?

Une voix retentit dans mon oreille, me rappelant que je ne suis toujours pas partis et mes Ô chers parents sont là, eux aussi. Je les embrasse et attend ma sœur, les embrassant à son tour. Je cherche du coin de l'œil si je retrouve le garçon fraîchement surnommé par moi-même 'monsieur pleurnichard'. Il est sans doute déjà monté dans le train.

A notre tour, nous y grimpons à la queue leu-leu (n'est ce pas pratique les petits couloirs?) avant de trouver un compartiment vide.

\- Je te laisse là, je vais aller voir la compagnie. Me dit ma sœur bien aimée.

\- Mais tu va pas me laisser là toute seule quand même ? Et si un nargle venait à m'attaquer violemment pendant ton absence ?

\- Pour cela, il faudrait déjà qu'ils existent patate. Je reviens dans cinq minutes, profites en pour faire connaissances avec les autres. »

Et elle quitta mon compartiment. Comme ça, comme si j'étais une vieille chaussette abandonnée dans une corbeille, séparée de son âme-sœur la chaussette gauche. Peut-être que je devrais me mettre à pleurer moi aussi ?

Non, reprends toi ! Tu es forte, grande (enfin, par rapport à Scorpius Malfoy), tu ne vas pas te rabaisser à crier au larmes juste pour ça. Allez ma vieille !

Prenant à nouveau mes affaires, je quitte mon compartiment vide et pars à la recherche d'un plus remplis. Comme celui là par exemple. Un petit groupe de première et deuxième années se trouvent dans le ridiculement petit compartiment, encombré par plusieurs balais et animaux rampants, volants et même gluants. Ça m'as tout l'air d'être le meilleur endroit pour se faire des amis (et chopper des maladies par la même occasion -franchement, qui emmène un saut entier de limaces dans un transport commun?-)

 _Humpfff_. Une bouffée d'air. _Humpfff_ . Deux bouffées d'air. C'est bon, je peux rentrer dans l'entre des limaces.

« -Bonjour !

Je tente de sourire à pleine dent tout en tentant d'oublier le hiboux qui vient de me faire une belle crotte sur _ma_ magnifique robe de sorcier, alors que je viens juste de l'acheter et qu'elle a coûter bonbon.

Un silence de mort se fait autour de moi tandis qu'une dizaine de paires d'yeux me fixent. Serais-je tombés sur l'unique compartiment remplis de psychopathe en pleine fugue vers une école pleine d'innocents élèves afin de tous les découper en tranche de salami ? Vais-je devenir leur première victime ? Pour quelle autre raison me fixeraient-ils tous de leurs yeux mornes et globuleux ?

Je tente une approche différente, similaire à celle que j'utilise lorsque je m'approche d'une oie perfide.

\- Bonjouuuur. Je. M'appelleuh Johaaneuh. Voulez-vous. Ça ?

Je leur tend mon unique sachet de bonbons et autres attrape-carries en esperant une réaction de leur part. Et... Oui ! C'est gagné ! L'un d'entre eux s'avance vers moi et me prend mon choco-grenouille au chocolat blanc, un large sourire aux lèvres.

\- Dit ''Johaaneuh'', tu devrais nettoyer ta robe si ne veux pas avoir une crotte de hibou dessus pour le restant de l'année.

Il me fait un clin d'oeil avant de retourner à sa place initial. Le restant, encore assit, se lève et vient me vider entièrement mon sachet ' _'-30% sur les Bertie Botts !''_. L'un d'entre eux me l'arrache même des mains (ou bien serait-ce le furet se trouvant sur l'épaule du petit brun aux yeux verts?)

Une bande de sauvage, voilà sur quoi je suis tombés. J'en pleurerais presque. Je commence à tourner les talons et partir seule et misérable dans mon ancien compartiment quand une petite voix me coupe dans mon élan.

\- Pourquoi ne reste-tu pas avec nous durant le restant du voyage jusqu'à Poudlard ?

Je me retourne pour voir une petite métisse aux taches de rousseurs abondantes et les cheveux noir ébène en bataille. Un large sourire se fend sur son visage, lui créant des plis aux coins de ses yeux noisettes.

\- Je n'ai plus rien à vous donner pour nourrir la foule.

Elle rit face à ma mine boudeuse.

\- Nous avons tout ce qu'on veut ne t'inquiète pas. Et... Je suis désolé si nous avons agis de manière un peu...

\- Brusque ? Sauvage ?

\- Oui oui voilà. Nous sommes tous de la même famille et nous avons était pris au dépourvu de voir quelqu'un d'étranger venir dans notre compartiment. Et excuse nous pour Ulduwit. Me répond-t-elle en désignant l'œuvre d'art qu'à déposé le hibou.

\- Est-ce que j'ai le droit de critiquer le nom de votre hibou si je reviens ?

\- Avec plaisir ! Mais le mien s'appelle Flynn, donc si tu dit quoi que ce soit dessus, je te promets que tu finiras en limace tigrée.

\- Donc le saut de limaces que j'ai vu, c'était toutes tes victimes ?

\- Ah non. Ça c'est l'œuvre de James. Il a lancé un sort de crache-limaces sur son frère en rentrant dans le train. Une sorte de _'bienvenue mon fréro !'_ »

A peine rentrons nous dans le compartiment ''de la mort'' que tout les regards se tournent à nouveau vers moi. Popularité quand tu nous tiens ! Je tente un faible geste de la main, comme John Smith rencontrant Pocahontas pour la première fois.

Celui qui m'a pris-que dis-je, volé!- mon choco-grenouille se lève et se met face à moi et me fait une révérence très cérémonieuse, les cheveux lui tombant sur les yeux, lui donnant un air d'émo dérangé.

« - Oh grande dame, veuille excusez tes humbles serviteurs. Nous ne sommes que de simples larves informes et immondes ! Surtout les autres. Et veuille excusez cet être majestueux qu'est Ulduwit.

A ces mots, le hibou miteux hulule, signe de son approbation.

Peut-être qu'il n'est pas si 'emo dérangé' que ça.

\- Votre souveraine la grande dame, accepte. Veuillez vous présentez maintenant.

Ils se mettent tous en rang (dans un si petit espace, c'est un miracle), me rappelant les nains dans le Hobbit. Quoi que dans leur cas, c'est plutôt les nains de cette bonne vieille Blanche-Neige.

\- Je m'appelle James Sirius Potter, aussi connu sous le nom de James le Splendide.

Il se désigne d'un air glorieux pendant qu'un autre lui dépose une couronne de fleurs rose sur la tête.

Ce dernier s'avance pour se présenter, faisant des moulinets des bras, agitant un chapeau imaginaire.

\- Je suis Molly Weasley. Et pour ta gouverne, je suis une fille.

\- Oh. Fille, garçon, où est la différence ?

Son visage carré, encadré par des cheveux roux attachés en un chignon tiré, porte un sourire fière, malgré les deux dents du devant manquantes.

\- Je ne peux être que d'accord ! Et voici Dominique, ma cousine française.

Une grande rousse aux grand yeux bleus me fait un petit signe, tout en rouspétant quelque chose comme ''je ne suis pas _juste_ française, vieux rosebeef dévergondé''. A peine finit-elle sa phrase (un tant soit peu raciste, admet-on le) qu'elle se fait bousculée par une tornade de boucle brune partant dans tout les sens.

\- Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Rose Weasley, la fille de Ron et Hermione Weasley. et j'ai 11 ans. Et toi ? Je... _bla bla_

Merlin, elle aime parlé elle. Je crois qu'elle continue à parler, malgré le fait que je l'ignore totalement. J'ai l'impression que ses taches de rousseurs bougent dès qu'elle dit quelque chose tellement elle parle vite.

\- Ça va Rose on a compris. Désolé, elle aime beaucoup parlé de sa généalogie et autres trucs tout à fait inutile. Intervient James. Enfin, je te présente mon petit frère, mon futur Serpentard, mon crétin préféré, bref, voici Al. Et franchement je vous passe ses prénoms parce que dans le genre naze ça se pose là.

James pousse le garçon aux grand yeux verts devant le restant de la bande, le mettant à la lumière du jour. Chose qu'il devrait faire plus souvent parce qu'honnêtement je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un avec une peau aussi pâle, surtout avec un frère si mat.

\- Je ne suis pas un Serpentard. Et mes prénoms ne sont pas nazes ! C'est Albus Severus.

\- Le petit chou essai de se défendre. Railla la métisse qui m'avait parlée plus tôt.

Se rendant compte qu'elle ne s'est toujours pas présentée, elle me tend la main (enfin une personne un tant sois peu normale!) :

\- Au fait, je suis Roxanne, en Gryffondor.

\- Oh. Hum bon, je suis Johanne -et non Johaaneuh, n'est-ce-pas James?- Johanne Lärm, et je ne suis pas à Gryffondor.

\- Comment peut-tu en être sure ? Me demande le dénommait Al, une pointe d'espoir dans la voix.

\- Tout simplement parce que je me connais. Et je sais dans quelle maison je veux être.

Albus paraît déçu et retourne s'asseoir seul comme un paria dans son coin.

\- Et dans quelle maison compte tu être si tu es si sure de toi ?

Ah, Rose n'a pas l'air d'apprécier mon assurance _infaillible._

\- Poufsouffle.

J'entends quelqu'un lâcher un livre par terre. Un hibou hulule, inquiet de mon état mental. Le furet se cache dans la manche du plus jeune fils Potter. Je prend une bouffée d'air et me prépare. Je suis née pour ce qui va se produire. Je suis née pour défendre ma cause !

\- Pouf...Poufsouffle ? Murmure Molly.

\- Oui.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Cette fois-ci c'est Rose. Je lui en bouche un coin à la pipelette, ha !

\- Pourquoi pas ? Les poufsouffles sont travailleurs, patients, dévoués, fair-play et surtout, ils sont tolérants ! Ce qui n'est pas le cas de certains.

\- Mais ce ne sont pas des vrais valeurs !

Je crois que James fait une syncope.

\- Bien sur que si ! Elles sont plus importantes de nos jours qu'être 'chevaleresque' !

\- Ben tiens ! Comme si tu n'as jamais rêvés de rencontrer un petit ami 'chevaleresque' !

\- Non môssieur ! Moi je ne rêve que d'une chose, l'Égalité !

\- Fraternité, Liberté ! Moi je l'aime bien c'te fille ! Rajouta Dominique.

\- Mais personne ne veut être poufsouffle ! Je préfère être à Serpentard qu'à poufsouffle !

Oui oui, il fait bel et bien une syncope. Et une grosse qui plus est.

\- Je rêve depuis que je suis petite d'être Poufsouffle, de redorer le blason de la maison, d'honorer Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin, d'en faire la maison dans laquelle chaque première année rêvera d'aller, de vous battre tous au Quidditch et au trophées des maisons, d'être la toute première directrice de Poudlard venant de Poufsouffle et ensuite Ministre de la Magie, et ce n'est pas une bande de Gryffondors pré-pubères et boutonneux qui va m'en empêchés ! Je vais tous vous ratatinez espèces de dauphins rachitiques, et le pire, c'est que je le ferais avec gentillesse et fair-play ! _POUR TONKS_ ! »

Et à ce moment exact, je leva mon bras telle la dernière scène de Breakfast Club, d'un air victorieux. Depuis que je suis petite je me disais 'quand je serais grande, je serais Poufsouffle' eh bien ce jour est venu.

Moi, Helga et mon amie Egalité allons laminer les autres maisons avec grâce et tolérance !

Ces années à Poudlard vont être fantastique. Surtout pour moi.

 _ **Voilà le premier chapitre !**_

 _ **Honnêtement je n'ai aucune idée de quand je posterais la suite, et j'en suis navré :( mais une chose est sure : je finirais cette fanfic ! Foie de Serpentard Asexy !**_

 _ **Et une question pour vous : Dans quelle maison êtes vous ? :D**_

 _ **Mettez moi autant de reviews que vous voulez, enfin faites votre vie !**_

 _ **Si vous voyez quelque chose dans le chapitre ou l'histoire même qui vous dérange, n'hésitez pas !**_

 _ **A bientôt:)**_


End file.
